Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-56017 discloses a device having a wireless communication function. In the device, a cutout part is provided in one portion of a side plate made of a metal plate, and a wireless communication board having an antenna is disposed in the cutout part. This configuration reduces an influence of the side plate on communication with an external device, thereby ensuring the state of the communication with the external information device.